


Ниотамори

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Nyotaimori, PWP, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: Зато теперь Ричард полностью обнаженный лежал на низком столике, который специально взял в аренду для этого вечера, а по всему его телу красивым узором, один за одним, располагались различные роллы и суши.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	Ниотамори

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для челленджа #G9kinks по #reed900 в твиттере.
> 
> Коллаж увеличивается по клику.

[](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/03/911f84dd5161e855bb08161aae1ff27a.jpg)

– И кто же тебе с этим помогал? – Ричард вздрогнул, услышав голос, который никогда бы ни с чьим не спутал.  
Медленно повернув голову, чтобы ничего с себя не уронить, Ричард смешливо фыркнул, заметив Гэвина. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, задумавшись, как придется Гэвину подготовленный сюрприз, что даже не услышал, как тот вернулся. А теперь Гэвин стоял в дверном проеме, лениво прислонившись плечом к косяку, и медленно изучал тело Ричарда, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
– Это так важно? – вскинув брови, поинтересовался Ричард, сдерживая улыбку.  
– Ну мне же нужно знать, кого грохнуть за то, что видел тебя обнаженным, – после смешка, произнес Гэвин, – это право в моем единоличном пользовании.  
Ричард рассмеялся, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не запрокинуть по привычке голову. Гэвин был бы не Гэвином, если бы не напомнил о своих собственнических замашках. Как еще предложение до сих пор не сделал, чтобы уже точно никто не смел подкатывать, заметив обручальное кольцо.  
– Не переживай, это был Коннор, – Ричард снова лег ровно, потому что шея начала неприятно затекать.  
Но ничего, ради благого дела он потерпит. В противном случае, останется только связывать Гэвина и кормить его насильно, потому что Ричарду надоело заказывать суши только на себя и слушать потом весь вечер подколы про тритона.  
– Ладно, он может жить, – «благородно» разрешил Гэвин и, судя по звукам, отлип наконец от косяка, – но суши, Рич? Серьезно?  
Ричард иронично хмыкнул, осторожно обведя себя свободной от роллов рукой:  
– Я же должен как-то попытаться привить тебе любовь к тому, что люблю я.  
– Спасибо, себя я и так люблю, – Гэвин остановился возле стола, на котором лежал Ричард и сложил руки на груди, продолжая пристально рассматривать его тело, дюйм за дюймом.  
На что Ричард только фыркнул и закатил глаза. Самооценка у Гэвина – не без помощи Ричарда – стала вполне здоровой, только бы еще чувство юмора нормальное проснулось и цены бы ему не было.  
– И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем улечься на стол и сложить на себя эту гадость? – Гэвин провел пальцем по обнаженной ноге Ричарда почти до самого паха, вызвав этим щекотные мурашки.  
Да, Ричард решил устроить для Гэвина ниотамори и попросил Коннора помочь. Вряд ли бы получилось расположить роллы и суши на собственном теле красиво без посторонней помощи. Зато теперь Ричард полностью обнаженный лежал на низком столике, который специально взял в аренду для этого вечера, а по всему его телу красивым узором, один за одним, располагались различные роллы и суши. Прямо как на эстетичных фотографиях в сети.  
На груди узор был толщиной в один ролл, протягиваясь от ключиц, закручиваясь вокруг сосков и спускаясь ниже, на живот. Дальше узор расходился в две линии и сходился в одну лишь на члене. Они с братом, конечно, помучились, все это ровно выложить, но потемневший взгляд Гэвина явно стоил таких жертв.  
– Пока не попробуешь, – Ричард закусил губу, потому что ему было слишком приятно, даже от таких невинных действий, – не получишь десерт.  
– Фу, какое клише, – усмехнулся Гэвин, проведя пальцем выше по его телу и, пощекотав пупок, подхватил один из роллов.  
Внимательно посмотрев на него, Гэвин перевел взгляд на Ричарда и демонстративно закинул ролл в рот, тщательно прожевал, после медленно облизав губы. Ричард наблюдал за этим с замиранием сердца, потому что до последнего не верил, что Гэвин согласится попробовать, с его-то нелюбовью к рыбе и всему ее содержащему. И даже забыл сказать, что на тумбе, возле телевизора есть тарелки, палочки и остальное нужное при поедании роллов.  
– И как? – тихо спросил он, когда пауза затянулась, а взгляд Гэвина ощущался все осязаемей и тяжелее.  
– Знаешь, я даже удивлен, – помолчав, усмехнулся Гэвин, – потому что неплохо. Очень неплохо.  
– Серьезно? – Ричард с трудом поборол желание приподняться на локтях от удивления. – Тебе понравилось?  
– Я еще не распробовал, – подмигнув ему, Гэвин стянул с себя футболку, опустившись перед столом на колени, – но намерен это исправить.  
Ричард неверяще на него уставился, даже не спросив, зачем он разделся, и едва не подавился вдохом, когда Гэвин сначала широким мазком лизнул кожу у него на животе, а потом осторожно взял еще один ролл. Зубами. И глядя Ричарду прямо в глаза медленно прожевал.  
Это был вызов. Прямой и откровенный.  
И Ричард повелся.  
С трудом сглотнув ставшую вязкой слюну, он медленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Если Гэвин продолжит в том же духе, то его возбуждение разгорится еще сильнее, и весь узор рассыплется. Буквально.  
А Гэвин, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг поцеловал тазовую косточку, после коротко прикусил и снова лизнул кожу возле нее, вынудив Ричарда против воли вздрогнуть. Потому что это был запрещенный прием – тазовые косточки были одной из самых чувствительных зон Ричарда и Гэвин об этом прекрасно знал. Знал и нагло этим пользовался.  
После этой изощренной пытки, Гэвин, видимо, решил играть по-крупному, и глядя Ричарду в глаза, взял ролл прямо с члена. А Ричард, словно подросток во время первого секса, порывисто выдохнул и закусил щеку изнутри, потому что едва не застонал в голос. Ощущений в одно мгновение стало слишком много и его начинала бить крупная дрожь от накатывающего теплыми пушистыми волнами возбуждения.  
Когда Ричард решил все это подготовить, то не думал, что все окажется настолько возбуждающим и для него тоже. Хотя, скорее всего всему виной был Гэвин – его личный сорт афродизиака.  
Дальше думать получалось плохо, мысли схлапывались, не успев формулироваться до конца, потому что Гэвин продолжал свою пытку, точнее дегустацию. Только уже было не понять кого – роллов или Ричарда…  
– Гэвин.. – на выдохе прошептал Ричард, когда тот в очередной раз лизнул кожу на бедре, а у Ричарда перехватило дыхание, – Гэвин... иди ко мне.  
Гэвин, который снова подхватил очередной ролл, мгновенно оказался рядом.  
– Пришло время десерта? – с довольной улыбкой он склонился ниже, касаясь носом носа Ричарда в эскимосском поцелуе.  
Ричард всегда считал, что у него железная выдержка, но рядом с Гэвином, все правила и установки разбивались вдребезги. Потеревшись носом об его нос в ответ, Ричард жадно впился ему в губы голодным поцелуем, а Гэвин, позабыв даже о том, что держал в руке ролл, судорожно переплел с ним пальцы, углубив этот самый поцелуй.  
Роллы попадали с тела Ричарда, когда он резко сел, прижимаясь к Гэвину. Все его существо требовало быть ближе, притереться кожей к коже, вплавиться в него, потому что единственное, что сейчас имело для Ричарда значение, был Гэвин.  
– Ты гораздо вкуснее всего на свете, – прошептал между жадными поцелуями Гэвин, закинув руки Ричарда себе на шею, чтобы быть еще ближе, а потом опрокинул его на спину, сразу же навалившись сверху, словно их притягивало друг к другу магнитом.  
Оба не удержались от стона, когда между ними не осталось расстояния даже для иголки. Ричард часто дышал, крепко жмурясь, потому что от накатившего возбуждения перед глазами плясали черные мушки. Но это его не остановило от того, чтобы обхватить бедра Гэвина ногами и прижать к себе еще ближе.  
– Ричи... – простонал Гэвин ему на ухо, снова переплетая с ним пальцы и не удержавшись, толкнулся пахом ему в пах, спешно целуя все, куда мог дотянуться.  
Ричарду казалось, что они сходят с ума – вокруг и под ними давились роллы, рассыпая по столу и полу рис и водоросли, но им было плевать. По спине то и дело пробегали крупные мурашки, вынуждая Ричарда выгибаться еще сильнее, пытаясь притереться членом к члену Гэвина через его джинсы, которые тот так и не снял.  
И это тоже добавляло какой-то остроты и безумия, потому что Ричард чувствовал себя каким-то беззащитным и уязвимым, потому что был полностью обнаженным, в то время, как на Гэвине оставались джинсы, каждый раз грубо проезжаясь по нежной коже.  
Но Ричард бы ни за что не променял этот момент на что-то другое. Наоборот – он лишь сильнее вцепился в Гэвина, невольно царапая ему спину короткостриженными ногтями и подставляя шею под кусачие поцелуи. Гэвин шипел, но не останавливался.  
Они оба были уже на грани, толкаясь друг в друга все сильнее и сильнее, когда Гэвин сделал что-то такое с шеей Ричарда, что тот закричал, так сильно вцепившись в него и крупно вздрагивая от накрывшего оргазма, что Гэвин последовал за ним следом...  
Когда сознание перестало проситься расстаться с телом, Ричард провел носом по скуле Гэвина и вдруг рассмеялся:  
– Придется снова заказывать ужин.  
Гэвин лениво приподнял головой, осмотрелся и, переведя взгляд на Ричарда, засмеялся.  
– И чинить этот стол.  
Ричард непонимающе моргнул, посмотрел по сторонам, а когда понял, что у стола подломились с одной стороны ножки, а они с Гэвином лежат вниз головой, тоже засмеялся.  
Ничего не скажешь, сюрприз удался на славу.

**Author's Note:**

> За коллажи хочу поблагодарить @GreennyRue  
> В коллажах использованы скрины @ddrawmen


End file.
